1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to electronic sign displays, and more particularly, is for a multiple seal electronic display module having multiple latch assemblies used in close association with displacement springs mounted to such latch assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art electronic signs include electronic display modules which are secured to a common mounting panel and which are aligned to adjacent electronic display modules. Occasionally, installers or service personnel would fail to ensure that an electronic display module was properly secured to the mounting panel, in which case, alignment of the faces of the electronic display modules having multiple LEDs would appear to be satisfactory, but with use over time, vibrations, wind or other forces would cause an unsecured electronic display module to shift out of alignment, thereby resulting in poor visual perception or poor continuity of the plurality of electronic display modules making up an electronic sign. A totally unsecured electronic display module might even separate from the mounting panel creating an extensive visual gap in the electronic sign, but in a worse case scenario, the electronic display module could fall from the electronic sign and injure workers or electronic sign observers. Other problems relating to the operating environment around and about an electronic sign exist whereby water, moisture, debris and the like can enter the confines of the electronic display modules which comprise an electronic sign, thereby causing a partial or total malfunction. One obvious point of entry of such environmental substances is between the planar components of an electronic display module, such as, but not limited to, the seal between a main housing and a louver panel, whereby such substances can contaminate an internally located LED circuit board or other closely associated components. Another point of entry of unwanted environmental substances can be associated with the sealing between signal jacks and power jacks with a housing, whereby the use of otherwise waterproof jacks and plugs can be thwarted simply by the fact that water can contaminate the base of the jack which is mounted on the LED circuit board. The LED circuit board and components can also be compromised by the entry of water or debris. The use of unsealed programming jacks can also lead to contamination. Often, prior art sealing methods have been provided by the use of adhesives and the like, the application of which is labor intensive and can be messy or inconsistent depending on the application thereof. Clearly what is needed is an improved electronic display module having features which alleviate the problems associated with prior art electronic display modules.